battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
A Leg Up in the Race
"A Leg Up in the Race" is the twelfth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro In the beginning of the episode, Leafy saw Bubble reading a book called "How to Be Dumb". Leafy wants to get a closer (because of sunlight) look so she walks over right behind Bubble and pops her. Leafy then sits down reading the book. After playing the intro starts, Firey talk about Coiny is worthless. Coiny said that he need to be priceless. Firey laughed. Tennis Ball tries to calm the two of them down, but Firey says TB wouldn't know anything since he lacked arms. Coiny then said that at the very least, Tennis Ball knew more than him. After some more arguing, the Announcer tells the tiny of team three that it's time for Cake at Stake. The threesome head to the arena, and are laughed at by an even larger crowd than before. Cake at Stake Another Name is up for elimination for the 2nd time in a row, and only one of their members is safe, and that safe person is Firey with only 9 votes out of the total of 61 votes, which means Coiny and Tennis Ball leave the team with 22 and 30 votes respectively. Coiny freaked out, as Firey laughed at Coiny. It was up to the Squashy Grapes who should be on their team. Coiny attempted to persuade his former teammates with a brief speech about how he shouldn't just be considered a "Firey slapper". Blocky said that Coiny's speech about wanting to stay was the worst speech he's ever heard. Tennis Ball gave the Squashy Grapes a point, and it was if Coiny stays on their team, he won't do them any good, and he'll just slap Firey all day long. Leafy said it was a good point, so on behalf of the Grapes, leafy picks Tennis Ball, and Coiny is eliminated. Before the contest Announcer announced that all the teams were broken up shortly after Leafy celebrate Tennis Ball being on her team, and the contestants got a prize for making it to the Final 12. These were BFDIDDSs, and it allowed them to play the most fun handheld games, and they are foldable, which it then proceeded to fold Match up. But they can play with those later because they have to get to the contest: climbing ladders. Contest The contest is to climb a set of ladders. Everyone started to climb. TB and Rocky can't climb so they're there at the bottom. Announcer laugh and throw the water balloons. Made Eraser fall, Bubble popped and Firey screamed with pain. Finally, 10 climbed. Rocky's super barf make him on the top without climbing. The contestants reached the top in the following order: # Pen # Snowball # Blocky # Ice Cube # Leafy # Match # Pencil # Eraser # Firey # Bubble # Rocky # Tennis Ball Soon, the Speaker said "OK. So now that we're here, except for 'that clumsy Tennis Ball', let's see the results". Results Leafy is wondering why the contestants are standing on gray squares. Speaker said he will get to that later, also, he gave everyone 30 bonus points. Even though BFDI doesn't have points, it does now, and no more Win Tokens. Eraser asked "What happens to the two Win Tokens I already have?". Speaker said that each Win Token you have will be traded for 15 points each. Also the contestants get points on how well they did in the contest, which means Pen get 30 points, Snowball gets 20 points, Blocky gets 15 points, Ice Cube gets 12 points, Leafy gets 10 points, Match gets 8 points, Pencil gets 6 points, Eraser gets 4 points, Firey gets 3 points, Bubble gets 2 points, Rocky gets 1 point, and Tennis Ball doesn't receive any points. Then, any elimination votes a contestant received means -1 point for each vote, but Pencil did not have to worry because she never even received a vote, so that's -0 points for her. However, Bubble received 1 vote (-1), Ice Cube received 2 votes (-2), Leafy and Eraser both received 3 votes (-3), Match and Pen both received 4 votes (-4), Blocky received 10 votes (-10), Firey received 14 votes (-14), Rocky received 15 votes (-15) all vote in Ep.11, Snowball received 18 votes (-18) all vote in Ep.10, and Tennis Ball received 25 votes (-25). *'Bold name' means that the contestant got most points on current score. *''Italic name'' means that the contestant is in the bottom third, and is up for elimination. * Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. The Speaker said: "So the voting will always be between the bottom third, and the 4 contestants in the bottom third are Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball". Trivia *The game that is seen in the BFDIDDSs is "Get to the Top Although There Is No Top!" (GTTTATINT), a game made by the creator of Battle for Dream Island, and it has a version where you can play as the BFDI characters. *This is the first episode to use Minecraft's grass sound. *There's a new stage in Battle for Dream Island. *No cake was used for Cake at Stake. *At the start of the episode, it reveals that Bubbles book is called "How to Be Dumb", and chapter 5 is 'Forget It All!' However, this book has been mentioned in episodes 9 and 23 as well. Pencil read it on episode 9, Bubble on episode 12 and Flower on episode 23 (Although in episode 23, the book name is changed to "How To Be So Very Dumb" instead of "How To Be Dumb".) *The balloon that popped when holding up the "Last Episode" and "3" signs in the beginning of the episode said "Failure" when popped. *Blocky holds 2 different "Losers" Sign at the laughing scene. More than one of many contestants can be seen at the same time during the scene. *The picture for the video has the Announcer and everybody in the merge except for "that clumsy Tennis Ball". *At 1:12, Snowball and Pencil are shown holding hands. *This is the last episode made in 2010. *The page in "How to Be Dumb" that Leafy is reading says "Although it's not really amnesia per say, forgetfulness can make any person dumber, simply because anything that someone ends up learning (which is detrimental to their dumbness journey) will be conveniently forgotten, easing the transition to dumbness. Now innovations like these can make even the most intelligent people very, very dumb. Now, that doesn't mean that saying "I forget" will make you dumb. That will never happen. It'll never ever, ever, ever, ever happen. What you have to do is, upon learning something new, think of something entirely different. For example, when you learn about Cary, think of someone good. When you learn about Michael, think of someone very, very bad." **This may be a sign that jacknjellify are in the BFDI universe as well. *This is the only episode after the elimination have the same amount of contestants as the episode number. *When Eraser and Firey reach the top, Pencil can be seen hugging Pen. *This is the first and only the time that Announcer forgot about the cake. Goofs *Rocky does not appear during the laughing scene. *Firey stops burning/flaming few times. *At 5:14, Snowball's score is better than Firey's. But on the next 2 shots, Snowball is replaced by Eraser. *A piece of tall grass appeared when Bubble was reading, but it suddenly disappeared when Bubble was popped. *At 5:51, when Pen said: "Well, I'm still in first!", his mouth didn't move. *When the remaining contetants are shown, Snowball is floating. *When the point counted (Win Token), Eraser is floating. Gallery leafy, wanna read.png youre worthless.png how are ypu in the desert.png calm down.png where you come.png jajaja an.png confortable....png saaafe.png im safe.png all the points.png c and tb, grapes or TLC.png let me stay.png thats the worst4.png OMG TB.png thats a good point.png choose tb.png whaat.png c to the tlc.png coiny out.png tb in the g´s.png breaking teams.png final 12.png BFDI DDss.png super fun game.png dodeca.png its portable.png climb this ladders.png sb c.png they also.png how do i do this.png come on people.png blocky c.png water ballons.png eraser f.png fire scream.png pen c.png everyones climb.png i gotta win.png yes numer one.png no number two.png oh noo.png thats friendship.png yayo.png what is she doing.png|Note: Pencil is hugging Pen (?) bubble climb.png good job b.png rocky up.png Greysquares.jpg Pionts.jpg|Everyone with 30 points. More points .jpg Ice cube 25.jpg|Ice cube got two votes 14firey.jpg|Firey got 14 votes. 3..jpg|Leafy and eraser's votes. Snowballpionts.jpg Votefor.jpg|Vote for Snowball, Bubble, Rocky and Tennis Ball Capture56.JPG|Can I get Peanut Butter? Capture123.PNG|Ooooooo! Capture122.PNG|What? Capture124.PNG|*bulleh* Capture125.PNG|Total: 61 votes Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Points Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Points Episodes